Adopted Origins of Hell
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: The misadventures of Lili Rodriguez as she moves from New Mexico to South Park. Yes, her family's screwed up. She's screwed up. Wait, why's Kenny on fire? And why does Cartman beleive she's God? Dude, South Park just got more messed up than before. Oc-cen
1. One Crappy Town to Another

**I don't have much to say about it other than the fact that this is going to be awesome~!**

**Disclaimer: South Park Belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Please REview**

* * *

Chapter 1

- _One Crappy Town to Another Where Humanity Sucks Just as Bad_

"Sister~! Help _me_~!" A four year old African-American boy exclaimed, attempting to buckle up his seatbelt whilst he sat in the back of a rusted Toyota.

He had short, messy dark hair that was much darker than his chocolate skin. Around his neck was a golden dogtag with the name 'Ivan' engraved upon it.

The eleven year old girl beside him, a Caucasian, sighed and undid her own seatbelt before reaching over and snapping the belt of Ivan tightly shut. As she did this, her own black hair fell loose from her ponytail and hung messily in her pale face.

"There you go, Ivan."

"Lili! Get back in your seatbelt!" A Hispanic woman, heavy Spanish accent included, shouted from the passenger seat.

"I was just-!"

"Listen to your mother!" The Hispanic male driver, also with a heavy Spanish accent, interrupted sternly, glaring into the back seat through the rear-view mirror.

Lili huffed, knowing she wouldn't get in a single word, and re-buckled herself in. Ivan looked towards her apologetically and she smiled softly at him to let him know it was okay.

For a four year old, he was certainly better than most. He didn't like getting his beloved sister into trouble.

As you might have guessed, both Lili and her "brother" were adopted by the two Hispanics in the front seats of the old, rusty vehicle. Ivan, when he was just a newborn baby of three days. Lili, when she was three and a half. It was why she had always felt she didn't really fit-in with this "family" .

She was sure Ivan would eventually feel the same, but at the moment he was just too young to understand the difference in skin-color. For that, she was glad. Ivan didn't need to understand that yet. He was African-American after all. They always seemed to get the brute of the racist comments.

Speaking of which-

"Hey, where exactly are we going anyways?"

"South Park, Colorado, Lili." The said nine year old frowned at this.

"So, crappy New Mexico to some crappy town in Colorado?"

"Do not insult your old and new home!"

"Why not? At the moment, we don't exactly _live _anywhere except in this crappy, old car." To emphasize that point, Lili kicked the back of the seat in front of her.

It was her "mother", Rosetta's. The said victim of this act shot the girl an annoyed glare.

"Lili!" The eleven year old reached up and fixed her ponytail, shaking her head in annoyance afterwards.

"Ironic though. I didn't fit in back "home", but Ivan won't fit in when we get wherever the hell we're going." Lili glanced out the window.

"You guys never pick places we can _both _fit in." Her comments went ignored, as Rosetta had turned the music up louder.

Clavo, Lili and Ivan's "father", then began tapping his fingers to the beat of whatever was playing (though to Lili it sounded a lot like some sort of Spanish alternative) which only further annoyed her.

"We don't even fit in _here_. Stupid adoption process." Lili Rodriguez had never felt welcome in her so-called "family".

She had never felt wanted. She figured that the only reason she was a member of the family in the first place because there were no Hispanics in the orphanage which she was adopted from. She supposed Ivan would soon feel the same, once he realized how _different _the Rodriguez's were from one another.

Really, two Hispanic adults, a white girl, and a black boy- it wasn't really an average family. Judgement was everywhere they went. _Everywhere_. In New Mexico, it was because of the color of the skin of both herself and her brother. In this new town they were supposedly going to, it would be _everyone _in her family. Her "parents" and her brother.

Yes, the only person out of the entire group she considered family was Ivan. He loved her unconditionally and she felt the same for him. As strange as it seemed, it was the truth. He accepted her. Then again, she was the one who generally raised him.

Clavo was a mortician. He cut dead people open in order to figure out how they died. Rosetta was a doctor. Or, more specifically, a psychiatrist.

The main reason for this stupid move, actually, was because of their jobs. Apparently, this crappy town in Colorado needed a doctor who cut up dead people and a doctor who delved into the crazed minds of humanity.

Really, they were stupid jobs. Who wanted to cut up dead people? Who wanted to attempt to read human minds?

It was just plain creepy in her opinion.

Well, at least Lili would get a chance to _not _fit in somewhere else because if anyone said something about Ivan, she would personally kick their ass.

"One crappy town to another." She grumbled, shaking her head.

It was bad enough that her "family" was blended and weird, but Lili wasn't exactly the stereotypical girl herself. It probably was part of the reason she was judged.

For an eleven year old, she was boyish with a dark green-grey hoodie and baggy blue jeans. She liked her hair long, which was probably the only girly part of her appearance, but kept it tied back in a messy ponytail. On her hands, she wore thin, black and fingerless gloves. Around her neck, there tended to be a red-plaid kerchief also accompanied with a digital camera.

Lili liked taking photographs of the scenery around her. When she was in a good mood, that is. In any _normal _situation, she'd probably be snapping pictures like crazy from inside the rusty Toyota. Yet, this was not a normal situation.

Lili Rodriguez was _moving _to Colorado. South Park, Colorado.

Well, on the bright side, she didn't have any friends to leave behind _and _it was almost Christmas break too. More time for her to get used to her surroundings after the first few days at her new school, she supposed. Then again, she'd probably be in that town for years, since her "parents" probably wouldn't move again. That gave her plenty of time to get used to it.

Plenty of time to get used to everything.

"Crap. We're screwed, Ivan." Lili stated, turning to her brother.

Ivan peered up at her, confused.

"Screwed?" She smiled and shook her head at his innocence.

"Nevermind."

--

Lili stared blankly at the small house in front of her. Her feet were ankle deep in snow, but she ignored it. They weren't cold anyway.

She allowed her eyes to scan the rest of the houses beside the one in front of her, her expression remaining as stoic as ever.

They _all _looked the _same_.

"Lili! Get your ass inside! Ivan won't come in unless you do and you need to start unpacking!" Clavo shouted from the doorway.

Lili's stoic expression quickly turned into a scowl before she glanced down at her brother. Ivan stood beside her, staring up at his precious big sister. A large red and white lollipop in his little hand that he was licking every few minutes.

"C'mon, Ivan. Dad's being more of a bitch than usual." Both herself and Ivan limbered inside where Rosetta pointed to the stairs.

Lili sighed and made her way up the stairs, her brother trailing close behind. The girl and the four year old entered the upstairs hallway, scanning the walls which were already decorated with photos of "family".

Also along the walls were several unpacked boxes, each labelled with either Lili's name or Ivan's in messy red marker. It was the eleven year old's messy scrawl.

"Bah. Bitches. Move us here against our will, then expect us to do all this stupid shit. Didn't even tell us which room is ours. There's like, three of them up here. Ah, whatever. I'll pick a stupid room for myself and if they don't like it, they can shove it up their asses. You do the same, Ivan."

"No~! I wanna stay in a room with you~!" Her face was expressionless as she stared blankly at her brother.

--

Simply put, unpacking those damn boxes was pretty easy. Probably because Lili didn't have very many in the first place. I mean, really, how much stuff does an eleven year old need anyway?

All together, Lili had maybe three boxes full of stuff. Hell, Ivan had more than that. Then again, four year olds _did _rather enjoy their toys and Lili preferred to play with her camera.

Speaking of which-

"Hey, can I go scout the area? You know, for geological purposes?" The girl asked as she made her way to the living room with Ivan following close behind.

Rosetta and Clavo Rodriguez were too engrossed in the wonders of television. Obviously, they hadn't had that much stuff either. They had finished unpacking a long time ago.

Clavo waved his hand and mumbled some things in Spanish, obviously finding the television more important.

"Go ahead. Take Ivan with you." Rosetta stated, still distracted with the television.

Lili rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon, Ivan, we don't need to take this crap. Let's go exploring and get this shit over with." And she slipped out the door of her house.

Yes. It was just a house. Not exactly a home, yet. Then again, she doubted this place would ever be home to her. She didn't even feel at home in New Mexico and she had actually _lived _there for her entire life.

Her feet stopped moving as soon as she stepped outside and Ivan stopped beside her. Lili then reached for her camera and snapped a quick picture of the house. This way she'd at least have some way of locating the craphole whenever she decided to come back. It's not like her "parents" would go looking for her anyway.

They got distracted by the most ridiculous things. Today, it was television. Tomorrow morning and afternoon, work, shiny things, and colourful fish.

For once in her life, Lili was glad both herself and her brother were adopted. At least they weren't genetically related to idiots. She truly wondered how they got through university like that.

"C'mon, Ivan. Maybe if we go far enough, we'll ditch this hellhole. Or at least find a good spot to take pictures." Ivan nodded his head, which was covered by a dark blue and yellow hat.

Lili just allowed her fingerless gloved hands to fall to her sides as she limbered aimlessly through the streets with her little brother close behind.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings and Ivan's head turned with utmost curiosity.

The town was indeed small and, though she'd never actually admit it because Lili was a stubborn idiot at times, she found the white snow which decorated the tiny down rather pretty.

But, as was mentioned, the girl would not admit that. For one, it would make her contradict herself. For two, well, it would ruin her tomboy image. Her image was truly all she had. The tougher she looked, the better. She doubted that there were a lot of girls who'd go near a tomboy at this age and boys? They just stayed away from girls in general.

Though Lili hated to be judged, she was _not _going to change herself to make friends. If no one liked her because of her personality, her unusual boyish attire, or female mind- well, that was their loss.

Screw them, if that was the case. Who the hell needed friends who'd judge anyways? Besides, it wasn't as if Lili _expected _to make friends in this stupid town. She didn't have friends in New Mexico either.

Then again, Lili wasn't a people person.

**People person**: someone who gets along with humanity.

**Humanity**: It sucks horribly.

Oh, what a wonderful outlook on life. _Not_. Lili needed a better hobby. Photography and complaining internally definitely wasn't doing it for her.

Ivan suddenly called out to her as the two reached the edge of town. They stood by a large wooden sign that simply stated the town's name.

South Park.

Lili turned her attention to Ivan, who was jumping up and down like an idiot. Well, he _was _four.

"Eh, what is it, Ivan?"

"Look~!" He pointed and Lili followed his finger, seeing a figure run across the street _on fire_ with two boys following close behind him.

On the sidewalk, a fourth boy laughed like an idiot. She couldn't help, but notice he was a large boy- not height wise either.

Lili simply blinked before she calmly raised her camera and snapped a quick picture of the one on fire just before he collapsed into the snow. The other two boys, who seemed to actually _care_ about the now motionless body, proceeded to kick cold snow over the body.

Ivan hid behind Lili, who merely acted indifferent to the fact that the body on the ground was indeed dead.

Well, this was different. It's not every day that you see a boy running through the streets _on fire_. It just didn't happen. Often.

"You killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" The boys shouted pointedly to the fat one on the sidewalk, who merely wiped a tear from his eye and grinned like an idiot.

"I just _knew_ you could light farts on fire!" Lili's lips twitched into an extremely rare smile.

Well, as evil as the act was- it _was also _pretty cool.

"Dude, that was totally uncalled for!"

"Stan's right, Cartman. I mean, couldn't you have actually hit the target instead?"

"Gah! Kenny's dead, Kyle! Who cares about those stupid ass targets?!"

"Dude, calm down. We'll just deal with this in a calm and mature manner." Meanwhile, the fat one, Cartman, he was called retorted in a whiny voice.

"There's no way in hell that I'm cleaning this up!" Kyle then proceeded to glare at Cartman.

"Dude! This is your fault!"

"Yeah, Cartman! This is _your _mess!" Stan added.

Cartman stared, then turned.

"Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!" And- he left down the sidewalk.

Lili turned her attention back to Kyle and Stan, who rolled their eyes promptly and turned their own attention back to the body of the boy that was once proclaimed Kenny.

A gentle tug called to her, ripping her attention from the scene. Ivan stared up, confused expression on his young and innocent face.

"Big Sister? We go home now?"

"Home, Ivan? We have no home. It's just a house. But, yeah. We'll leave." And she also left, ignoring the fact that she'd probably just witnessed a murder.

It wasn't her problem. She hadn't been the one who killed the kid. She'd just watched him run around _screaming_ through the streets- _on fire_. Well, maybe she should've done something, but that would have caused her to make an impression on _somebody_.

As was stated earlier, the definition of humanity is simple. It just plain _sucks_.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, Ivan. We went from one crappy town- to another. Remember that." Ivan somehow pulled a notepad and pen from his light brown winter coat and jotted this information down.

For a four year old, it was certainly something for being able to write _at all_ before even going to school. He was to start the next day with his beloved big sister at the elementary school. Kindergarten.

"Oh, and one more thing, before you put that away."

"Yes?"

"Humanity, It sucks. End of story."

"Got it~! Can I have candy when we get home?"


	2. God and the Fat Man

**I had a lot of fun writing this Chapter! I know the last chapter wasn't much, but it was just supposed to introduce Lili as the main character.**

**In this one, she comes face-to-face with the boys. I'm not gonna say anymore than that because it'll ruin the hopeful hilarity in the chapter. Anyway, if you guys want some romance in the story, I'd like you to review with your choice. Um, try and stick with one of the four main boys, because I like them the best...actually, stick to the three who aren't douches.**

**Basically, out of Kyle, Kenny, or Stan. Cartman is a jerkwad, good for humor only.**

**Oh and the link below leads to a picture of Lili on my Deviant Art page. If you scan the gallery, you'll see Ivan, Clavo, and Rosetta too.**

**http://lili-lawliet(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/South-Park-OC-Lili-Rodriguez-129955349**

**Just replace (dot) with an actual .**

**Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 2

- _God and the Fat Man_

With her brown book bag slung over her shoulder, Lili made her way from the house that everyone, but herself called "home". Ivan followed her closely with a lollipop in hand and his Spiderman backpack attached to his, well, back.

Rosetta had packed "her" children lunches today before heading off to her first day at the office. Not that Lili would necessarily be eating shit all. First _any things_ made her nauseous. She'd probably just give her lunch away to the first person who looked hungry who had forgotten his/her lunch.

Least that way she'd be doing a good deed. Hey, just because she didn't help the kid on fire yesterday, didn't mean she was a bad person.

If _you_ suddenly saw a kid running through the streets on fire, wouldn't you stop and stare too? In that sort of situation, you don't really know what you'd do. Most people would just do what Lili did.

Stand and stare whilst he collapsed into the snow with severe burns, dead.

It's just the way humanity is. It's why it sucks and because it sucks, God hates us all.

_Anyway_, Lili and Ivan made their way to the bus stop they had scouted out the afternoon before. It didn't take long for them to come to the right location and Lili felt her heart quicken when she saw the boys from earlier.

_Wait a second_. Didn't that kid in the orange parka _die_ yesterday?! Dude, there wasn't even a scar on him! Then again, she couldn't exactly see his face. It was mostly covered by the hood of his parka.

Lili shook her head and looked down to Ivan, who seemed to not have noticed. Then again, he probably didn't know that when people are _on fire_, they usually don't wake up once they pass out on the ground. Snow covered or not.

"Man, this place is so fucked up." She murmured.

But she wasn't going to say anything about what had happened. Hell, those other boys she'd seen the day prior weren't. Why should she? It seemed to be a pretty normal thing for dead people to _come back to life_.

Still, a tiny flicker of a smile touched her face.

Maybe this stupid move from crappy New Mexico to crappy South Park wouldn't be so bad. At least, they couldn't _exactly_ judge her or Ivan, right? I mean, that kid _died_ yesterday by burning to friggin death! Who were they to judge?!

Her smile quickly faded when the fat one of the group, garbed in a red coat and a pale blue and yellow hat, turned towards her. Almost immediately, the other boys did the same, but none held the same malicious smile of the fat one.

What was his name again? Oh, Cartman.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A new ho." Lili reached up and tightened the kerchief around her neck, unfazed by the insult.

She responded coolly, but was laughing on the inside. Perhaps she should play a little joke on the fat one. He didn't know that _she_ knew his name.

"Good morning- Cartman." Gasp!

"H- how do you know my name?! Answer me, you little bitch!" Lili stared at him blankly before scanning all the boys.

No, she'd just mess with him. He seemed like he deserved it, after all.

"I- am God. I am here to condemn you for your sins. In other words- probably ones you can understand, I'm taking you with me to Hell."

"Bah! You're not God! God is a dude, not some skanky ho!" Lili simply rose an eyebrow.

"And yet, how would you know that if you have not seen me before?" The mouths of the other boys dropped- well the mouths of the boys she could see anyway.

The one in the parka, Kenny, just seemed to stare at her.

"Dude, she has a point. Though I don't like it, none of us really _know_ what God looks like." Kyle stated.

Lili instantly took a liking to him. He had a brain.

"I hate to say it, dude, but I'm with Cartman on this one. This chick just _can't_ possibly be God. I mean, _she's_ going to _school_ for crying out loud!" Stan replied.

Lili studied both boys carefully whilst she thought of a good response.

Kyle. Green hat with ear flaps and an orange coat. Stan. Dark blue and red hat, just covering his forehead, and a brown jacket.

"Yet, I could be going to school with you to simply see if Cartman changes my mind about his impending fate, couldn't I, Stan?"

"Dude, you are so goin' to Hell." Cartman stated, glancing towards Stan.

So, messing with _all_ of the boys wasn't exactly in her original plan. Who the hell cares? It was getting interesting.

Stan stared at Lili, mouth agape.

"Dude, maybe she _is_ God!" Cartman, after Stan's statement, then proceeded to get down on his knees and bow down at Lili's feet.

She stared at him, raising a single eyebrow.

_Grovelling_?! Now this was _different_.

"Oh, please forgive me, God! It wasn't my fault! Really! It was Kyle's idea!"

"HEY!!!"

"Really, God! It was! If anyone deserves to go to Hell, it's the stupid Jew!"

"Shut the hell up, Fatass! Don't blame me for your problems!" Alright, this was getting way out of hand.

Still though, if she could manage to keep up this façade- no, that would be wrong. Funny, but very wrong. Besides, she was about to burst out laughing any moment.

Laughing just wasn't her thing. But, how to admit to someone who _completely_ believed that you were God, that you weren't? There was only one good answer to that.

"No, Cartman. The only one going to Hell today, is _you_."

"NOOO!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"

"Yet, you totally deserve where you're going, Dude." Stan chided, grinning.

"It's the Jews! It's all their fault! I hate you, Kyle Broflovski! I hate you! God, smite him!" Cartman pointed dramatically to Kyle and Lili glanced to Ivan, who still had all of his attention on his lollipop.

"Cartman, if you keep it up, I'll just send you to Hell _now_. You have until school is out to prove to me that you are worthy to live and possibly go to Heaven at a later point in your life. Until then- be nice. In fact, the best thing for you to say to help your situation is _nothing_." The fat eleven year old stared at Lili.

"Nothing? Oh, that's easy!"

"Good. Then, starting from now- you are to not insult anyone and only give compliments." She fought the evil smile creeping up into her face.

Really though, she really couldn't believe how gullible boys were. Still though, she figured she was doing them a favor.

Suddenly, for the first time since this conversation started, Kenny spoke up. Although, because of his hood covering his mouth, his words were completely muffled. Lili didn't understand them, but Stan, Kyle, and Cartman seemed to.

"Dude, I can _too_ be nice!" Cartman argued.

"Actually, Cartman, Kenny's right. You being nice is like a cat _actually_ enjoying taking a bath. There's no such thing." Kyle snickered.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all laughed. Lili then decided that it was probably best to let them in on this little prank. That way they could take advantage of it while they could. That meant that she'd have to sit near them.

Perfectly on cue, the bus then came into view and stopped in front of the six students. Lili smirked to herself.

Really. This was one of the best ideas she'd had in a _long _time.

--

"We totally knew you weren't God, we were just fucking with Cartman." Kyle said, matter-of-factly from the seat beside her.

By the window of the bus, sat Ivan, still licking on his lollipop. Beside Kyle, sat Stan and in the seat diagonally across from her, sat Kenny all by himself. Lili, as "God", ordered Cartman to sit as far away from the group as possible.

He _obviously _wasn't nearly as smart as the other boys, so he agreed. Ah, the upsides of being, well, God.

Kenny replied with a muffled agreement. Stan also agreed.

"Yeah, your story had _way _too many holes in it. Since when does _God _have the power to send people to Hell? That's, like, Satan's job, isn't it?"

"I dunno. I don't really care either." She replied, truthfully.

"So, uh, how'd you know our names, anyway? That's something I'd like the answer to." Another muffled agreement from Kenny to Kyle's question.

Lili shrugged carelessly before giving an answer.

"Call it luck. I just know you're first names, then again, that's all I really _need _to know."

"Hey, speaking of names, what's yours?" Lili was caught off guard with this question from the boy in the blue and red hat.

People usually didn't bother with asking her for her name. They usually just cast her off as "weird" from the moment upon meeting her.

Well, perhaps screwing with Cartman put her in their good books. That was probably the closest thing to friends that she'd ever had, besides Ivan anyway. Maybe it would be best to just test them first. To see if they were as- nice as she assumed they were.

"Why ask me now? You'll just figure it out in a little while. Tell you what, though, if we're not in the same class, sit with me at lunch and I'll tell you my name. That a deal?" Kenny said something and Stan and Kyle both nodded.

"Deal."

--

She stood in the front of the classroom, her book bag still slung over her shoulder as she stared blankly at the teacher with the huge head.

Seriously? She was in the same class as those four boys? Well, what were the chances? It just meant that she had all the luck in the world. Cartman currently thought she was _God_, so if she wanted to, she could get the moron to do all her work for her. Then again, that would be plain cruel. 'Sides, she didn't like him that much.

"So, introduce yourself, m'kay? That way you can make some friends, m'kay?" She continued to stare blankly at this man, who had introduced himself as Mr Mackey.

Great. She was probably going to fit in. Crap. If she was going to fit in, chances were Ivan wasn't.

After scanning the class, which was a pretty decent size, she caught sight of another boy with dark skin. Just like Ivan.

A smile twitched.

Well, maybe he'd be fine after all.

"Lili Rodriguez." Maybe she'd actually make some friends here.

Maybe God didn't hate her after all. Maybe-

"Alright, Lili, you can sit beside Kenneth, m'kay?" Ah, Kenny.

Yes, there was an empty seat beside him and Kyle. What luck. And for once- that wasn't supposed to be sarcastic.

Lili nodded and sat down in the empty seat, resting her book bag on the desk and keeping her attention to the huge headed teacher.

It was probably then that she realized just how big of a head he really had. That was probably another thing she'd keep to herself.

"Dude, I wouldn't have guessed _Lili_ was your name." Kyle said.

"(Me neither.)" Lili stared at Kenny, just barely being able to make out his words before she shook her head.

"It's my name. It doesn't really suit me, but it's my name nonetheless." And that was how her school day started.

So far so good.

Really, God seemed to be on her side for once.

--

Her expression showed focus as her pencil flew across her page as she worked on the short story that had been assigned.

English had always been her best subject. And her favorite. Not many eleven year olds could say that because most don't like working in general. That was just one more thing that made Lili different from other children. One more thing that usually caused others to label her as either a geek or a freak. Well, at least names didn't bother her.

With the final flourish of her pencil, she signed her name on the top right corner of her paper before she placed said pencil down and leaned back in her chair. Both Kenny and Kyle stared at her.

"Dude! You're done already?! We just got this assignment, like, ten minutes ago!" Kyle exclaimed.

"(Can you do mine?)" Lili smirked and shook her head.

"Nope. You're on your own, Dude."

"(She wants me.)" Lili then shot the parka-clad boy an amused stare.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Kyle sighed.

"(I did! How about you and I hang out later? In the janitor's closet?)"

"You don't even know me. Oh well, at least I know the places to avoid now." Really, this Kenny kid was such a pervert.

It was pretty funny. No one had ever come onto her before. Then again, she _was eleven_.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Kyle informed.

"What's a good idea?" Stan asked.

He was sitting on the other side of Kyle.

"Kenny's just totally coming onto Lili. Not like this shit hasn't happened before. She just vowed to avoid the janitor's closest and any small, enclosed areas when he's nearby." Stan stared at Lili for a moment before grinning.

"Good luck with that, Dude."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be careful." Lili turned back to her full page of written work and scanned it over with her eyes.

Maybe proofreading would be a good idea. To fix any plausible mistakes that she could have made. At least that way she'd get a good mark. Maybe be noticed for something? She wasn't often noticed.

Yes, maybe this town wasn't as crappy as she had first thought.

Lili rose her gaze from her work and for a brief moment caught Cartman glaring at her. She kept her expression stoic.

By the end of the school day, she might not be able to bring him to Hell, but she sure as hell would bring Hell to him.

God and the fat man, who would win?

I'm betting on God, who are you betting for?


End file.
